A Virtual Reality Problem Transcripts
Here is the transcript of A Virtual Reality Problem. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "A Virtual Reality Problem") The short begin's at Tails' Workshop one day, He'd just finished a new Virtual Reality video game. Robbie Diaz: (knocking on the door) Hey, Tails. You in here? Miles "Tails" Prower: Hi, Robbie, Come on in, I'd just finished something great. As they came inside, Scootaloo never notice a virtual reality video game like it before. Scootaloo: Wow, Tails, What kind of game is that? Miles "Tails" Prower: Just a new virtual reality video game I've been working on, I call it VR Battle Warriors. Mordecai: Woah! Knuckles the Echidna: Not bad, Tails. How does it work? Miles "Tails" Prower: Simple, You just shield yourself into the barrier and you'll enter the came instantly. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow, Not bad. Apple Bloom: Golly, Imagine that, a Virtual Reality video game based in real life? Sweetie Belle: That looks so cool. Scootaloo: Can we try it out, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: Sure, Girls, Help yourselves. As they tried it out, They found themselves inside the video game. Apple Bloom: Hey, Applejack, We're in the video game! Sweetie Belle: This is so awesome! Scootaloo: Cool! Applejack: Ya sure this here game of yours is safe, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: I think it's safe. It's in a work in progress so, Only I can do it. Then, The Virtual Reality module lifts up like a satellite dish. Miles "Tails" Prower: Okay, Play away, Girls. Scootaloo: You got it! Just as they were having fun at the games, A dragon appeared out of nowhere. Rarity: Watch out! But it was too late, The Dragon took Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo away. Miles "Tails" Prower: Huh? Hold on! I didn't program that dragon to capture them, There must have been a glitch in the game. Rainbow Dash: They're trapped in the game! Robbie Diaz: Not on my watch, We're going to help the girls from the Dragon. (to the girls) If you ladies excuse us, It's time for us gentleman to save the girls from the horrors of a mighty Dragon. As Robbie was about to go inside the game, Applejack grabbed him. Applejack: Hold on there, Rob, Your not going to be doing this by yourself, Apple Bloom is my little sis, I'm going with ya'll. Rainbow Dash: Me too. Rarity: And I as well. Yoshi: And the rest of us have no lives, So count us in. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Okay, Just hurry, We're running out of time! Miles "Tails" Prower: I'll stay here and guild you all using the map. So, They each enter the game to rescue the girls. As they started at level 1, Mordecai couldn't believe his own eyes. Mordecai: Dude, We're inside the video game. Marty McFly: This is really heavy! Robbie Diaz: I'll say, But let's not forget that we're on a mission to save Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sonic the Hedgehog: Way ahead of ya, Rob. Just as they begin, Some monsters are coming in their way. Mordecai: Dudes, There are monsters in there! Yoshi: Oh geez, Now what? Robbie Diaz: Now, We fight, It's Morphin' Time! Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi and Knuckles: Data Squad, Initiate! Emerl: Black Shadow Dino Charger, Ready! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack: Harmony Power, Unite as one! As they morphed, They fought off as many monsters they faced. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Emerl: Savage Sword! Sonic the Hedgehog: Cailburn! Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.ll! Marty McFly: Titanium Sword! Gmerl: Cyclone Dual Blade! Soon enough, they fought off as many monsters coming in their way. Rainbow Dash: (firing her crossbow) Hang in there, Scootaloo, we're coming! Mordecai: Robbie, Duck! With one swing, Mordecai took out one demon. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Applejack: I sure hope the girls are okay. Robbie Diaz: I know, Applejack, I'm worried about them too. Just then, they finally reached Level 2. Apple Bloom: Applejack, help! Applejack: Hang in there, Apple Bloom, we're a coming. Rarity: Hold on, Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash: We're coming for ya, Scoot! Suddenly, the two black knights appeared out of nowhere. Mordecai: Ah man, not the black nights. Robbie Diaz: Stay focused, Mordecai, don't let these knights hold us back! Rainbow Dash: You heard, Robbie, let's take them down! Altogether: Right! So, they fought off the black knights. Yoshi: Mordo, time for a little team up. Mordecai: You're on, Yoshi. It took a while, but they finally took down the black knights. Robbie Diaz: Nice work, Team, let's keep going! As they reached the final level, a fire breathing dragon was awake. Mordecai: Oh crud, that's the Dragon that took the girls! Gmerl: Don't worry about it, Mordo, we'll pull this off. Rarity: Gmerl, might I recommend our D.N.A. Ranger Modes? Gmerl: Good idea, Rarity. Computer #1: Mystic Force D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Computer #2: Dino Thunder D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Rarity: D.N.A. White Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! Magical Source, Mystic Force! (morphs into the White Mystic Ranger) Gmerl: D.N.A. White Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! White Ranger, Dino Power! (morphs into the White Dino Thunder Ranger) Rarity: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! (posses as white smoke appears) Gmerl: Drago Power, White Ranger! (posses as white smoke appears) At last, they begin to fight off the dragon. Rarity: Snow Staff! Gmerl: Drago Dagger! Both: Double White Strike! As they're weakening the dragon, they now gave Robbie his chance. Rarity: Now, Robbie! Gmerl: Take him down! Robbie Diaz: Gotcha, Guys. Omega Sword, Final Slash! With one slash, the dragon was finally taken down. Robbie Diaz: Yes! Apple Bloom: Careful, Y'all, things are trolling with booby traps! With that warned, Robbie and the others avoid every last booby traps and fight off every monster. Mordecai: I've heard how people use virtual reality stuff, but this is ridiculous. Rainbow Dash: Mordecai, come on, we're almost there! At last, they finally reached Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Applejack! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! As they cut them loose from the ropes, they hugged with each other. Applejack: Y'all okay? Apple Bloom: I'm okay, Big sis, thanks to y'all. At last, game was over and everyone's safe. Miles "Tails" Prower: Glad you guys made it, I'm so sorry about the setback! Robbie Diaz: Hey, it's okay, Tails, at least we rescued Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo from the Dragon after all. Yoshi: Yeah, and uh... I think your virtual reality machine might still have some bugs. Miles "Tails" Prower: Yeah. I think I can fix this machine though., but for now, I think it's best if we should put this away for the moment. Scootaloo: Are you kidding? That was the best game ever! Sweetie Belle: We should do it again tomorrow! Sonic the Hedgehog: Probably so, but there is a old saying, "Victory Today, Games Tomorrow", that sorta thing. At the Sugarcube Corner, Robbie and his friends hang out as usual. Mordecai: Best day off ever. Robbie Diaz: You said it, Mordo. Yoshi: And thanks for buying for us, Tails. Miles "Tails" Prower: Anytime, Yoshi. Just thought we'd owe each other big time. So, they all laughed as enjoy their milkshakes happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5